Akuban Knights: Episode 22
Recap ]] Wednesday, 19th September. 1511 (Continued) The family have defeated the 2 young black dragons of Nereid Lake. Bud sees a group of tiny glowing humanoid creatures with wings. The Pixies greet the party, speaking in Akuban, and thank the party for defeating the dragons, since they destroyed their red oak. One of them introduces them self as Nixie the Pixie. The Red Oak was the the gateway to the Feywild in Feywull, Sylvas. Two of the pixies sacrifices themselves, and turned into a saplings for a new Red Oak. The pixies ask the party to take it to Sylvas to be planted, so they can connect them back to the feywild. The 2nd sapling is to be planted in Akuba. Nixie gives some pixie dust to Sara. The party collect the saplings. Nixie leads the party to a ruin nearby. Nixie says there is treasure downstairs from the Black Dragon's Mother. The party go downstairs. Maya finds inside a book a golden amulet with an symbol of a hourglass on it, half black, half blue. A symbol of Tempos, Sara recognises. There is elvish writing on the amulet. The pixies then leave. Bud and Maya return to the remains of the dragons. Sara takes the unconcious Sami downstairs the ruins and sets a fire. Thursday, 20th September. 1511 Sara and Maya look for the dragon lair and find a murky water in the middle of a circle of stones. Sara ties a rope to herself and Maya is at the other end. Bud stays watch over Sami. Sara swims down and finds an underwater cavern with no light inside, and swims until she gets to the end of her rope. She returns to the surface since she can't see. The party remember the place to come back to once Sami is away and can create magical light. The party then head north towards Gumpbrun. Friday, 21st September. 1511 The party arrive in Gumpbrun. Budariousz hires a stage coach to get back to Wikkthronrarenta for 3 gold. Saturday, 22nd September. 1511 The stage coach leaves Gumpbrun and arrive in Wikkthronrarenta by the end of the day. The party go straight to the palace. The royal guard help carry Sami to his room. The rest of the family meet with the Queen Vuularia Wikk and report their success. The Queen reports how badly the war with Mistrya is going. She reports Scoria has new children hatching. Queen Wikk requests the party go to the Great Horn mountain and deal with the Roc there, to allow transport flow to help with the war. For now, Queen Wikk gives the party time to rest in the castle. Maya goes visit with Prince Nicholas Wikk, who is walking the walls of the castle. They spend some time together. They arrange to meet tonight arrive to meet tonight at a tavern, The Salty Troll, in town in disguise. Sara that night eats with the Wikk Royal Family. Sara asks discretely if she is aware of who arranged the assassin King Haraziem in Episode 1. Queen Wikk claims ignorance, but will see if someone under her was involved. The conversation turns more friendly, and Sara talks with the Queen and the Princesses over more casual conversations. While Bud is taking a private bath, he turns a rope into a Cat o' nine tails, and self-flagellates himself for an hour, as he prays to Tempos. Bug then washes the wounds in the bath. Maya goes to the The Salty Troll, with her disguises on and looks for the prince. Maya eventually realises the bartender is Prince Nick. Maya and Nick flirt some. Eventually they return to the palace, to their separate rooms. Wednesday, 26th September. 1511 Sami wakes up. The rest of the family bring Sami up to speed. They show the amulet of tempos and the book it was in to Sami. He can't read it yet, since he is out of mana. The then talk about the Roc of the Great Horn and just how powerful it is. Sami will need some days to heal up. The party device a lattice trap with sticky ropes the Roc will land on, using a Rhino as bait. The family then go to the war room and have a meeting with Queen Wikk & Ranger Clausfor taking out the Roc. Ranger Claus is also in the meeting. They work out about gathering supplies for the trap. After the meeting, Maya proposes marriage to Prince Nicholas Wikk, he says he might accepts, but he needs permission from Queen Wikk. Maya and Nicholas spend time together in his bed chamber. Queen Wikk announces the marriage publicly in the dinner hall to everyone. :Sami learns Featherfall. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes